It's Been a Long Time
by Csilla Aria
Summary: One shot: Going home is probably the most difficult thing of all.


**It's Been a Long Time**

A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction

By Tasogare no Hime

**Summary:** Going home is probably the most difficult thing of all.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Goof Troop, no money is being made off this.

* * *

Pete is trying not to shake as he walks beside the King. It's been _years_, and people are still angry. He's got a black eye, and a busted lip to prove it.

Donald, and Goofy are behind them as they walk up the path to the small mansion. King Mickey has always made sure his family was well provided for, despite what he had done. He can hear the court magician grumbling under his breath, and feel the suspicious glare on his back. That's probably a good thing...He's not sure anyone should trust him...

They reach the entrance, and he stops, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door. The King places a comforting hand on his arm, and gives him an encouraging smile. He sighs, and slowly reaches for the knocker. Before he can, the door opens, and a boy, (A young man now, really.) who looks very much like him steps out. He stops, and stares.

"...Dad?"

"H..Hey, there P.J... Boy you... Ya sure have grown a lot, Son..." He swallows, it's only a slight relief that his son looks just as nervous as he feels.

P.J. is in the armored uniform of a knight still in training. He removes his helmet to scratch his head. "Uh...Wow..This is weird...Um..I have training to go to...With Max,..er..So.."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. That's...uh..good, looks like you're do'n a real good job." They are very carefully looking everywhere but at each other.

"Yeah...uh,...Moms inside... Do you want to borrow my helmet?" P.J. ask finally looking at his father. Pete feels his stomach flip, and tries not to let the escaping tears fall. It's the words unspoken but still very present that mean the most.

"_I'm sorry, Son."_

"_I know, I missed you."_

He swallows again. "I don't think that would help..."

"...Yeah...um...I'll see you later then, I guess..."

"Yeah, yeah...Got a lot a catchin up to do... We'll talk later. I'll see you then." With awkward nods, and parting waves P.J. heads down the path toward the town. It's nearly fifteen minutes before he can gather himself enough to go inside.

Peg is a little older, just like him, and still just as angry. But the anger is quiet for now, as she calmly tells him she will have a guest room prepared for him. He's not sure what to say, perhaps there is nothing to say. He sits in the drawing room, listening as Peg talks with the King, Donald, and Goofy. He's not listening to them though, and when he can, he looks about, searching. "Pistol is in the garden." Peg answers his unspoken question. Giving a nervous nod, he excuses himself and walks out to the garden alone.

The garden is bright, and cheerful, but filled more with herbs, and other plants used by healers than decorative flowers. He finds her in one corner of the garden, with a small freshly tilled plot, planting new herbs. His heart clenches, it wasn't until now that he realized just how long he been gone. Instead of a rambunctious, motor mouthed little girl, with wild pigtails, he's watching a young lady, humming to herself quietly, her hair in a loose bun at the back of her head. Not noticing him yet she stands, and wipes her hands on the apron she wears to keep the dirt off her long dress. When she's finished she, fidgets with the hem absent mindedly as she decides the best place for the remaining herbs.

He coughs nervously, and she turns blinking. Her mouth drops open when she recognizes him. She walks over him, as he stands stuttering, not having any idea what to say. Without warning she wraps her arm around him, and hugs him with all the strength she can muster. He can feel her tears dripping onto his cheek, and returning the hug, he starts to cry too.

"Welcome home, Daddy."

He is finally home now. It won't be easy, not after everything that has happened, but he'll be all right.

**End**


End file.
